happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RubberTree
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Feet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mumble page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IceSeason101 (Talk) 20:58, November 6, 2011 Hi, you seem to be the only person I can find on this Wiki who is activly wanting to do something, so are you an admin? If so could you protect some pages, specially the main ones, and delete some ones such as Buy Purina Dog Food etc. (Snowballdacat 11:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC)) Admin Hi RubberTree! Due to the upcoming release of the film, Happy Feet 2 and your awesome extensive edits to the wiki, I've gone ahead and promoted you to temporary admin to help assist Snowballdacat! This wiki still needs a ton of work, and unfortunately will most likely be a target of a few more vandalism attacks, so keep a watch out!. I'll be checking in, so feel free to respond on my talk page here. :) ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:41, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Of course! Let me know if you have any questions on getting started. Also be sure to check out Founder & Admin Central! http://on.wikia.com/admin --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey, I've been putting infoboxes on pages,but I've noticed you've (it may be someone else, I could be mistaken) been deleating them. I addded them because other wikis have them, but I would like to know why you are deleting them, and whait, if you have a problem with it, so that we can talk about it, not just have an infobox war. :) Thanks for your help though. (Snowballdacat 15:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC)) Mighty Sven I know the flying bird is called the Mighty Sven, aand I'm rewatching the film with my notebook, but sadly its exam season for me, so im pretty much stuffed from doing any major work to xmas hols :L. I'm trying however, and its nice to know that someone else is alive and helping on here. :) :) I get to be the boss :O awesome :D. lets make this wiki awesommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeee :D (Snowballdacat 16:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC)) Happy Feet 2 No idea what happens in Happy Feet 2, apart from what I can get off my computer. I'll check Erik's page now, you can always use the template is u need to. Remeber to sign your posts (Snowballdacat 16:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC)) Template: SongI Hey, I am currently working on making a new template for heart songs, but its still in process. The test page im using is Memphis's song, Heartbreak Hotel, so the page is under developed, wrong colour and incorrect infomation. I'm not trolling or anything, just testing, so I thought I should let you know :) (Snowballdacat 18:09, December 3, 2011 (UTC)) Honestly, I'm not that good, its just copy paste then a bit edited, but I'll show you what (little) i know if you want. If you want to use the infoboxes, you can either take them off the template pages or steal them off other pages :) (Snowballdacat 18:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC)) Finally Completed Hey, just thought you know (I think) I've finished the heartsong infobox :). Took me ages to figure out the images and album covers arent the same, feeling a bit think after that :P. Also, do you think we should add heartsongs too the character infoboxes? Thanks (Snowballdacat 17:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC)) Character Ok, I'm going to work of developing characters for a bit then. I've started watching Happy Feet 1 with my notebook about Mumble, and will try to do that. Its almost christmas :) Good Idea Yes, advertising is a good idea, Ill see what I can do. I have no intention of being on here around christmas, so I'll protect as many pages as I can then have to leave it. Thanks, am Merry Christmas, I would have gone insane on the wiki without you. Hope you did well in your exams, I failed mine :P. (Snowballdacat 16:58, December 15, 2011 (UTC)) Hey Hey. I am sooo busy at the moment :L I hate exams. I'm not going to be so active on the wiki for a bit, I scrape times out of my eating/sleeping time to go on it :P. I think the wikis going ok for now, its got more contributers :D. Good luck with your exams :) (Snowballdacat 14:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC)) Locking Atticus Hey again. I have locked the Atticus page for administrators du to 'Counter Productive Edit Warring'. I am intending to remove this in a week, but I wanted your opinion on it. What do you think? (Snowballdacat 16:57, March 2, 2012 (UTC))